SFU FANFICTION
by ohdumbledear
Summary: Peter gets a mysterious video message from Colby in the mail... of course this can only lead to many hilarious adventures of STARKID FANS UNITE!


BRISBANE, AUSTRALIA

Peter Harvey was bored. He was sitting in his room and waited for his newest vlog to upload. Since nothing had happened recently, he had dedicated this one to LeakyCon - how sad he was that he lived in Australia and couldn't go. Well, at least he had his friends from the most awesome group on Facebook: SFU! Most of them wouldn't be able to go too so he could just talk to them about his Leaky-Con-depression… Maybe he could write a song…

Peter was just getting ready to start composing when there was a knock at his door. When he opened, there was a delivery guy waiting.

"Are you Peter Harvey?"

Peter nodded.

"Then this is for you", said the guy and handed him a package. "Bye, have a nice day!"

Peter closed his door and had a look at the package. It had been shipped, it wasn't an Australian stamp…

He took a closer look and was able to read the small letters. Iowa? Why would anyone from Iowa send him a package? He didn't even know anyone from the… wait. He did.

Only he had tried his best to delete this person from his memory. Why did he leave the group? They all had a huge tinychat and suddenly, Colby had said he would leave the group - and then he disconnected.

They had all been in shock and immediately checked the group page, only to discover he was indeed gone. When they returned to the chatroom, most had tears in their eyes - especially the girls of course. But also Tim excused himself for five minutes to return with red eyes and Peter was glad they had ended the chat soon afterwards.

But why would Colby send him a package? He shook it but the sound didn't tell him what was inside.

Slowly, he opened it and found a DVD - and several tubes of haircolour, all different colors. There were blue, purple, green, orange, turquoise and even more. Strange. And then, of course there was the DVD.

Colby had written "Watch me!" on it and Peter smiled at the reference to Alice in Wonderland. He took a deep breath, walked over to his TV and started the DVD.

At first, the screen was black and Peter was about to stop when suddenly Colby appeared on the screen.

"Hey Peter!", he said.

"Hey!" Peter answered automatically before realizing Colby couldn't hear him.

"I know you all miss me on the group but I had to leave. It was for your best. Please believe me! I do have a plan and I really want this plan to work and so I had to leave! You'll understand when my plan has worked and I can only say one thing right now: It will only work if the whole group is together."

"Yeah, sure, try that! We live all over the world!" Peter commented.

"I know this sounds crazy but I have a plan, remember? So, I tried not to make it too easy so you can have a bit of fun along the way. Here's your clue: There was something else in the package and it has got something to do with another person. When you find that person, he or she will have the next clue!

Good Luck, Peter!"

And with those words, Colby disappeared and the screen went back to black.

Peter was confused. Colby had a plan and he had to leave SFU in order for the plan to work? That didn't make any sense. But then, Colby had never fooled them so Peter decided to believe him - for now.

And now he had to find a person, most likely from SFU. 'Colby would probably have picked someone from Australia; otherwise it would be a bit too difficult', Peter thought. In his mind, he went through all Australians from SFU - when it hit him.

Tia! Tia with her constantly changing haircolour had to be the person! He quickly went to her profile on facebook to recheck where she lived. Macleay Island - that was actually very close to himself!

Peter threw some clothes in a bag - who knew how long Colby's plan was going to take - and grabbed his car keys. Half an hour later, he was speeding out of Brisbane to get to Lititia as fast as possible.

Luckily, he managed to find the envelope from the Christmas card she had sent him so his GPS would be able to get him directly to her. During the journey, Peter listened to StarKid songs and found himself singing along as loud as possible.

Finally, he had a reason and a motivation to meet someone from this awesome group. He had always wanted to meet them but something had never worked and so this was the first time he'd see someone in person.

Shortly before he arrived at Tia's house, Peter got really nervous. How would she react? Would she recognize him? Would she listen to him?

Then he thought 'I just have to say it's about Colby, then she'll listen!'

In the end, there wasn't any need to worry. Tia opened her door, gasped and then pulled Peter into a tight hug.

"Peter Harvey!", she shouted. "Peter Freakin Harvey is at my house! This has got to be the most awesome day ever!"

She rushed Peter inside and made him sit on her couch before she offered him almost everything she had in her fridge before Peter managed to get out a word.

"Tia, stop! I'm fine, I just need you to listen to me!"

Tia sat down next to him. "Is everything okay? I'm sorry, I just wanted everything to be perfect! I mean, it already is, someone from SFU sitting on my couch, but… I'll just listen and stop talking, I'm sorry."

Peter pulled out the package from Colby.

"I got this today. It's from Colby, telling me to find you."

"Why?", Tia asked.

"I don't know!"

"And he just said 'Go find Tia!'?"

Peter laughed. "Not exactly. He sent me a kind of riddle and said I should find the person who has something to do with the things he sent me."

"What did he send you?" asked Tia, now very curious.

Peter handed her the package and watched her open it. As soon as Tia realized what was inside, she started to laugh.

Colby had sent Peter haircolours! And not just random colors, but really pretty ones and he had somehow managed to get her favorite brand!

"And you thought of me?" she asked. "Well, yeah…" Tia smiled. "That's awesome!"

Suddenly, Peter remembered a line from Colby's video.

"Tia, did you receive anything today? Anything strange?"

Tia shook her head. "Actually, I haven't even looked into the mailbox yet… Wait, I'll be right back!"

She went outside to her mailbox and pulled out a newspaper, advertisements, bills, more advertisements… and a letter.

"Look!", she said as she returned to Peter. "I got a letter!"

"Let's open it!"

They opened it and were pretty confused when all the letter contained was an invitation to a rat-show in Sydney.

"A rat-show?" Peter frowned. "Why should we go to a rat-show? And why in Sydney?"

Tia thought for a second, then she got it.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Ray! She said she attends rat-shows sometimes and Colby wants us to meet her! She probably has the next clue!"

"Oh, you're right! How could I forget!" Peter said. Why didn't he think of Ray first? But now it was clear. They had to go to Sydney.

They were about to leave when Peter stopped Tia.

"Aren't you packing a bag?"

Tia looked at him confused. Why should she pack a bag?

"Most of the SFU-members don't live here in Australia and I kind of have a feeling we won't be back home tomorrow. I packed a bag too," Peter explained.

"Ok," said Tia and went to her room to pack some clothes. 15 minutes later, she returned and got in Peter's car.

"Ready to meet Ray?" he asked as he started the engine.

"I've never been more ready for anything else!"

KARIONG, AUSTRALIA. SAME DAY.

"Come on, Joey, look at me! No, not at Darren, me! Come on!"

As the rat got distracted by his best friend once again, Ray stopped trying to get him to rehearse his latest trick. Joey and Darren were hopeless. They were both incredibly talented but when the other was around, they just couldn't concentrate. A bit like their namesakes, if you thought about it… "Alright", Ray sighed. "Let's get you both back to the others."

She picked up both rats and put them back in the cage, then fetched SF-U. Since Darren and Joey didn't want to rehearse, she would have to take SF-U to the upcoming rat-show. SF-U was reliable, talented and listened to her. Yeah, that was definitely the better choice for the show.

But before Ray and SF-U could start rehearsing, someone knocked at her door. She would never be successful at the rat-show if someone was always distracting! After she put SF-U back in the cage, Ray opened the door.

"Ray Barwick?" A guy holding a small package stood in front of her.

"Yes, that's me." Why Ray? No one called her Ray except for her friends and the guys from the facebook group and neither of them would send her packages, right?

"That's for you! Goodbye, have a nice day!" The guy handed her the package and left.

"Bye", Ray called after him and closed the door. She looked at the package. It was small and light. What was in it?

Then, she saw who sent it. No. This couldn't be true. She didn't order anything from Tessa Netting! Her things were more than awesome, that was not the point, but Ray thought it was way too expensive to ship them all across the ocean!

Now, she definitely wanted to know what was in it. She ripped the paper off and found - the most perfect Dr-Who-Bowtie she had ever seen.

Well, she hadn't seen many Dr-Who-Bowties but this one was just… amazing!

But who had sent it? She looked and found a little white card.

"To Ray. You don't need to understand this, please do what I'm saying. There's one person you have to think of when looking at this bowtie, right? Find her and take her to your show. Everything will become clear there. I promise."

That was weird. Not even a name. Should she really trust that person? Why should she? And who was she supposed to think of when looking at the…

Now it hit her. Joanna. Of course. Someone wanted her to meet Joanna again. But why? Was there a reason for it?

Suddenly, she noticed a small drawing on the card. A… ghost? No, not just a ghost. A ghost wearing Sorty, holding a cigarette… hold on. She had seen this ghost before! But… that was even weirder. Colby had left! Why should he send her a bowtie to tell her to meet Joanna?

'That's so like Colby', Ray thought. But now she didn't hesitate anymore. She picked up her phone and called Joanna.

"Hello?" Joanna answered,

"Joanna? This is Ray!"

"Oh, hey Ray! What's up?"

"Listen, I need you to come to Sydney tomorrow and meet me there!"

"What?"

"Please, just do it! It's too complicated to explain it now but I swear, there's an explanation!"

"Alright…" Joanna didn't sound entirely convinced but at least she had agreed to come.

"Great! Tell me when you're there so me and my mom can pick you up!"

"Sure. Ray, please tell me this is not one of your crazy ideas…"

"Me? Crazy Ideas?" Ray laughed. "No, I promise, this is not one of my crazy ideas."

She didn't actually have to tell her it WAS a crazy idea, did she? At least she didn't lie, it was Colby's idea after all…

"Okay, I could be at the opera house at about 2 pm tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Yeah, 2 pm is fine! Meet you there!"

"Yeah. Bye, Ray!"

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA. ONE DAY LATER

"Look, the opera house", screamed Tia. "We're here, Peter!"

Peter laughed. "Yeah, we're really here! Now all we gotta do is to find that rat-show! What's the address again?"

"What do you mean, you've got the invitation!"

Peter looked at her. "No, I don't!"

Oh that couldn't be true. Here they were, in Sydney and with no clue where to go.

"Did we even have it when we left my place?" Tia asked.

Peter thought for a moment. He didn't really remember. They had put the letter on Tia's desk in her room when they were packing her stuff but then… None of them had picked it up again.

"I think we left it on your desk", he said.

"Great." Tia looked out of the window, clearly annoyed. "And what are we going to do now?"

She really wanted to go to that rat-show to meet Ray! To be honest, she didn't care much about the rats but it was Ray!

They were still driving, both silent and thinking, when suddenly, Tia screamed: "Turn right here, Peter! Right! Now!"

Peter turned right, nearly hit a biker and then he saw it too. A giant poster hanging from a building. It read "Rat-Show Today 3pm. Turn right!"

"Tia, you're just awesome!" Peter said.

"Well, we just found one single poster, there was no address", she answered.

"So let's find some more posters!"

Tia smiled again. "Let's hope we actually find Ray there. After all that went wrong, I wouldn't be surprised if we either got the wrong date or the wrong show."

"Oh come on! Our journey was great!" Peter tried to defend his driving skills.

"Yeah, except for the sheep incident, the strange gay trucker, the part where you forgot to pay at the gas station - and then nearly left me standing in the middle of nowhere!" Tia laughed. Was it strange that she felt this comfortable around Peter? It was like they were old friends…

This had to be the effect of SFU because Peter was feeling this too… But there was no way he was just going to accept Tia teasing him like that! Luckily, there were some things that went wrong on their journey he could blame her for!

"Well, don't forget the parrot trapped in the car, the dark tunnel, the baby kangaroo that wanted to attack us and let's not forget when you wanted to scare me and we nearly crashed into the tourist bus!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! That tourist guide was totally distracted by the blonde bimbo sitting on his lap!"

"It was totally your fault!"

"No, it wasn't, it… LEFT!"

Tia had screamed the last word really loudly - which nearly caused another accident, this time with a businessman crossing the street. He spilled his coffee all over the street and yelled something after them but since they had already disappeared into the smaller street, they couldn't hear it.

To be honest, they didn't even notice, they were too busy with laughing.

"You need to stop screaming the directions in my ear", Peter said about five minutes later when they had finally stopped laughing.

"What's wrong with that, you listen and we're getting closer!" Tia pointed to a smaller sign.

"Alright, alright. But please, be gentle with my poor ears. I still need them!"

Tia rolled her eyes. "Of course. Your poor, poor eyes…"

Peter was just about to respond, when Tia screamed again, only a few decibels more quiet:

"STOP!"

Peter stopped the car and more than a few people stopped to look what had caused that horrible screeching sound. Tia tried to hide her face.

"Do you understand now why I wanted to drive?"

"There's nothing wrong with my driving style!"

"Whatever." Tia shook her head and got off the car.

"Wait, why are you getting off?" Peter called out through the open window.

Tia pointed at a small building.

"I think we're here!"

Peter got off too and read the writing on the building.

"Rat-Show! Wow. I wouldn't have noticed that"

"Well, if you drove better, you'd be able to watch your surroundings!"

Tia got her bag out of the car and started walking towards the building.

"Very funny", Peter said to himself but he quickly locked the car and followed Tia to the entrance.

Outside the door, a man sat on a table. He had a list lying in front of him and ticked off people going inside but he looked pretty bored.

Peter slowed down. Why was the guy ticking off people from a list? He was sure him and Tia wouldn't be on the list but what should they do now?

"Hey, do you think we'll get in there without being on that list?" Tia asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure", replied Peter, "but I'm sure it won't hurt to ask!"

He went to the guy and waited behind a young couple. Tia stayed behind to watch. She was really glad Peter did ask the guy because she herself would never have done it.

So she looked around and pretended just to stand there until Peter called.

"Tia! Come over here quickly!"

She ran to Peter and the guy.

"Do you know Ray's real name? I kind of forgot…", said Peter the second she was there.

Tia thought. She knew her last name was Barwick but her first? Something with R… Rosie? No… Rita? Nope, that was too Harry-Potter and Ray would never use another name if she were named like a character from Harry Potter! Wait, Renee!

"Renee Barwick!" Tia almost shouted, glad she remembered. "What's this about?", she silently asked Peter.

"He can let us in but we have to say who we want to see in there and I couldn't remember Ray's name!", he whispered back.

"No, sorry guys", the door-guy said. "There's no Renee or Ray Barwick on my list! If you would step aside now, please, I have my job to do!"

Peter and Tia walked a couple of steps, then stopped and faced each other.

"What do we do now?" They both asked simultaneously.

"I have no idea", said Peter. How could this be? They were at the rat-show and there was no Ray! How were they supposed to find her?

"Maybe…", Tia started, then stopped.

"Maybe what?" Peter looked at her.

"Maybe there's another rat-show and we're wrong because I saw the wrong sign." She looked down. After all she had blamed Peter for, it had to be her who led them to the wrong rat-show.

"No, this could have happened to me, too!" Peter said. "At least we found a rat-show and maybe we'll find someone who can tell us where another one is."

"Excuse me, sir!"

Peter and Tia looked up and saw a man. He was wearing bright Hawaiian clothes and had really long black hair and a beard - but he seemed oddly familiar to both of them.

"I was walking by when I heard you talking about a rat-show", the man started talking. "And I might be rude or something but I think I have something that could help you!"

He pulled a flyer out of his pants. Tia looked away, a bit grossed out but Peter took a closer look at the flyer and immediately recognized it.

"I got this from a flyer-guy not ten minutes ago and I just wanted to toss it but…" he handed the flyer to Peter, "I think you could use it."

Peter took the flyer and checked if there was an address. "Tia! We found it!"

Tia smiled. "Thank you!"

"Oh you're welcome", the man said. "Now go find your friend and have fun!"

He winked and walked away.

Tia and Peter looked after him, a bit puzzled.

"Why did he know we're looking for our friend?" Tia asked.

"I have no idea, maybe he was standing there longer than we thought. But now let's go, we have the address and it's starting in half an hour!"

Both ran back to Peter's car where they turned on the GPS and drove to Ray's rat-show.

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA. 20 MINUTES LATER

"Calm down, Ray", Joanna said. "Are you always this nervous before shows?"

Ray was constantly walking up and down, driving Joanna crazy.

"I'm not sure", Ray said and stopped walking for a second. "It was so amazing last time and I'm scared I will make a laughing stock out of myself if I'm worse today!"

"Ray, that's crazy! You rehearsed for so long! It will be awesome, I promise!"

Ray smiled. "At least I've got someone to distract me."

"Right!" Joanna smiled too.

"5 minutes till we start!" The manager of the show stood on the stage and watched the contestants.

Ray immediately started walking again, then she stopped at the cages of her rats.

"You will look after them while I'm in the competition, right?" she asked Joanna.

"Yes, of course! Nothing will happen to them, I promise!"

Ray looked at Joanna and then decided to trust her. Last time, about 20 rats had been poisoned by an angry contestant and she didn't want to risk her babies so she was glad Joanna was there.

They sat in silence - well, Ray sat in silence while Joanna tried to cheer her up and offered her all sorts of snacks. Ray didn't want any of them. This was a bit weird for her, normally she was constantly hungry, but somehow she wasn't today.

Then, the clock told the contestants it was ShowTime and Ray and Joanna carried the cages with Ray's rats outside. They put them on tables behind the stage and Ray took Marley out of her cage, her first rat to show.

She stood behind two people, waiting, until they got called out in groups of six. A guy in a horrible pink suit introduced them and then the judges nodded and the bell rang.

Ray took a deep breath and gave Marley the sign for her first trick. She looked at the other contestants standing next to her only to see pretty boring tricks and - so it seemed - highly unmotivated rats. Maybe she did have a chance!

After exactly 90 seconds, the bell rang again and Ray touched Marley's ears, she knew that her rat liked that. The judges gave their notes to Pinksuit who quickly compared them and then he stepped to the microphone.

"The winner for this first round is Renee Barwick with Marley!"

The audience clapped and then Ray heard something weird, something unusual for rat-shows. Someone was whistling… And someone else shouted "Well done, Ray!"

That couldn't be true. Those two sounded exactly like Peter and Tia from SFU! But why would they be here? Ray pushed the thought aside, shook Pinksuit's sweaty hand and brought Marley back to her cage.

"Well done, Ray!" Joanna hugged her. "Are you still nervous?"

Ray nodded. "I am. I'm less nervous than 10 minutes ago, though. Thank you."

Joanna smiled. "You're welcome. Now, who's next?"

Ray pointed at Joey. "I only hope he'll behave!"

"Oh, he will!" Joanna looked at Joey. "Or Auntie Jo will get really angry, okay?"

"Auntie Jo?" Ray asked

"Well, I had to do something with them, right? So I told them I was Auntie Jo and they needed to behave for me and… It sounds weird, right?"

"Weird is totally okay with me", Ray answered and took Joey.

"Thanks for watching them, I think it makes them less nervous too!" Ray called back as she got ready for the second round.

This time, when she walked on the stage, she scanned the audience for Tia's light blue hair. She still thought it was just her mind but if she did see light blue hair, maybe that hadn't been her imagination and …

Wait. Blue hair! Next to a guy with a familiar hat… Peter?! What were they doing here?

But as the bell rang, Ray pushed Tia and Peter out of her head to focus on Joey who surprised her by performing everything as planned!

Ray also won this round but she wished this competition was over so she could go and find Tia and Peter!

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA. 2,5 HOURS LATER

"Wow, that was awesome!" said Tia as she and Peter left the show-house.

"You're right! I had no idea Ray's rats were so talented!" Peter agreed. Ray had won nearly every round but unfortunately lost the last one against a real freak who talked and even looked just like a rat himself!

"So, where should we wait?"

Peter looked around. "I'm not sure… She'd have to be able to find us…"

"Oh, aren't you the smart one!" Tia rolled her eyes. "We should go, she'll never find us standing in the middle of the crowd! Let's get out of here at first."

She and Peter made their way through the people chatting, talking and laughing until they got to a small stone wall.

"Look, here's perfect!" said Peter.

Tia looked at him. "Why is this perfect? It's a stone wall, nothing special!"

Peter looked satisfied. For once, he had the better idea.

"We could climb on top of that wall", he explained to Tia, "so Ray can see us when she comes outside."

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm NOT climbing on that wall!"

Peter shrugged. "Well, I'm going up there now."

"Wait! You need to help me!" Tia looked down.

"Oh, so now you're coming with me?"

Tia said nothing and just started to climb up. Peter helped her and as soon as she was sitting, she pulled him up.

Peter had been right. They were clearly visible and when Ray ran out of the building and looked around, she spotted them within seconds. She waved frantically and made her way through the crowd to them.

As she was only about 10 feet away, Peter jumped down and, being the gentleman, helped Tia to get down.

Then, Ray was there and pulled them both into a group hug.

"It's so awesome that you're here", she said, a huge grin on her face.

"Well, we did have difficulties finding it, but we made it in time to see you", said Peter.

"But it doesn't matter!" said Tia, looking as she was about to strangle Peter. "Where are your rats?"

"Oh, right", said Ray. "They're still inside with Joanna!"

"Joanna?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, I'll explain that inside - where you will tell me why YOU are here!"

And with that, Peter, Ray and Tia made their way inside to meet Joanna and to exchange stories.

Luckily, they found Joanna pretty quickly and got outside with Ray's rats.

"So what do we do now?" Joanna asked.

"Did you get any other clues from Colby?" Ray asked Peter and Tia. Both shook their heads. "No, he only told us to go to Sydney to meet you!"

That was strange. As Ray's mother approached with her van to get Ray and her rats, they still hadn't come to a conclusion. Ray couldn't just leave, could she? They had just found each other!

But then, Joanna's phone signaled she had a new text message. Everyone stared at her, including Ray's mother who was putting the cages in the van and had absolutely no idea what was going on. "Opera House", Joanna read aloud. "Nothing more and I don't know the number."

"It has to be Colby!" Peter said. "Who else would tell us to go to the opera house?"

"Renee?" Ray's mother was standing at the van, waiting for her daughter.

"Mom, can I stay in the city for a while longer? I'll take the bus back home!" Ray looked at her mother, silently pleading her to let her stay.

"Fine, but don't forget to call!"

Ray's mother got in the van and drove away.

"Great!" Tia said. "Now let's go to the opera house!"

On their way, Peter and Tia told Joanna and Ray about their journey and so they arrived at the opera house laughing.

This caught the attention of many. Most people looked strange, a Japanese couple took pictures of them, and some elderly people gave them cross looks because they were disturbing. But there were two girls who looked up and looked surprised, almost like they recognized them. They walked to the still laughing group.

"Ray? Joanna?", one of them said. Ray and Joanna looked up, as did Peter and Tia. "Paige?"

"Elise?"

Ray and Joanna had spoken simultaneously and were now hugging the two girls. With knowing their names, Peter and Tia also recognized them: they were from SFU.

"Why are you here?" Ray asked Paige.

"We both got letters", Paige started and Elise cut in, "and we think they're from Colby!"

"Yeah! They told us to come here and wait", Paige added. "Which we did, we've been here since about 1 pm!" Elise looked angry. "Why couldn't Colby tell us you wouldn't be here until 4!"

"Sorry, we just got out of Ray's rat-show!" Tia explained.

"We got a text from Colby like 20 minutes ago, telling us to go here." Joanna said, showing Paige and Elise her phone.

"We don't know for sure it's from Colby, though."

Joanna looked at Ray. "Who else could it be?"

Ray shrugged. "Maybe some pervert who wants to abduct us?"

"Try that, we're 6 people now! That makes abducting a bit more difficult, right?" Tia said.

"But… what are we going to do now?" Peter asked.

Everyone got quiet. They were just more people now, they had learned nothing new.

That's why they all almost jumped, when Ray's phone suddenly rang.

She quickly pulled it out. "Unidentified caller", she said.

"Come on, pick it up! Maybe it's Colby!" Elise suggested.

"Or that pervert you were talking about!" Paige chuckled herself at the thought.

"Ray! Pick up!" Peter yelled, he was afraid she would miss the call.

"Alright!" Ray rolled her eyes and picked up. "This is Renee Barwick! Who is there?"

And within seconds, her expression turned into disbelief and she looked at her phone as if it was the president calling. "Kathi?"

MUNICH, GERMANY. 20 MINUTES EARLIER.

Kathi was bored. It was 5 am and she was studying. Not exactly something you like to do but she had to if she wanted to pass her exams. Her last test was later that day and she was only halfway through the stuff she needed to learn. It would be a long day. She thought about getting up and making coffee, then she remembered that her family was still sleeping. They were lucky, they didn't have so many tests to write…

Fortunately, after this test she would have 2 months of free time - well deserved!

Suddenly, she heard someone knock at the front door. Who could that be?

She went to the door as quietly as possible and opened.

Outside stood a very tired-looking guy.

"Hello? How can I help you?" Kathi whispered.

"Sorry to bother you this early, but this is for you. The note said to deliver it immediately so here." The guy handed her a letter.

"Thank you?"

The guy didn't even smile, he just turned around and left. It was pretty early after all.

Kathi went back to her room and eyed the letter. It was addressed to her but she didn't recognize the handwriting. She quickly opened the letter and a single piece of paper fell out. Nothing else was in it and so Kathi picked up the piece of paper. A phone number was written on it and the note "Call immediately!"

Curiously, Kathi took her phone and dialed. She didn't even think about any consequences, she just wanted to know who would send her a phone number.

A voice she had heard before, answered. "This is Renee Barwick! Who is there?"

"Ray? Is that you?" Kathi asked. Why would someone give her Ray's number?

"Kathi?" Ray asked. She probably had recognized her voice. "What's going on? Why are you calling me?"

"I have no idea!" Kathi answered. "I just got a letter with this number, telling me to call it!"

"What? Who sent it?"

Kathi picked up the envelope. Nothing. "I don't know, there's nothing on the envelope!"

"Colby!" Ray muttered.

"Colby? What's he got to do with that?"

"There's no time to explain! We have to meet! As soon as possible!" Ray sounded pretty excited. "We'll come to you. Just wait for us, I'll text you when we'll arrive!"

"We? Who's we?" Kathi asked. She got more and more confused. "And why are you visiting me?"

"Come on, guys, let's go to the airport!" Ray shouted to someone, then spoke to Kathi again. "We is me and some other guys from Australia. We have to go, I'll call you soon!"

And with that, Ray was gone. Kathi shook her head. She still had no idea what was going on, but now she needed to focus on her upcoming exam.

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA. 1 HOUR LATER.

"Come on!" Ray shouted again. Finally, everyone followed her.

"Ray, where are we going?" Peter asked.

"To the airport, like I said!"

"Yeah, we got that", Tia said. "But where are we off to?"

"To Germany!" Ray led them to the airport bus.

"Germany?" Joanna sat down next to Ray on the bus.

"Yeah, Germany! Kathi got a letter with my number and I assume that Colby wants us to visit her. She's in Europe and that's where some more SFU-members are, so we're going there!"

"That's awesome!" Peter said. "That means we're meeting Tim too!"

The girls exchanged looks. "Yeah, that too!"

They started laughing and didn't stop until they arrived at the airport.

After they got out, they stood there. "What are we going to do now?" Paige asked.

"We're going to find out when the next flight to Germany is so we can try to get tickets!"

Tia took the lead and went to an information desk. "Hello?" She asked.

The guy behind the desk didn't even look up. He was busy cleaning his glasses and sounded very bored. "Hello and good afternoon. How can I help you?"

"Can you tell us when the next flight to Germany is?"

Now the guy put his glasses down and looked at them.

"Is one of you called Peter Harvey?"

Tia turned around and looked at Peter who looked equally shocked.

"Well, yeah, that's me…" he said and stepped next to Tia.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come! Quickly, the plane leaves in 30 minutes and you still have to go through security!"

The guy, suddenly very excited, closed the desk and came out with 6 tickets. He handed them to Peter and showed them the way.

Peter, Ray, Tia, Joanna, Paige and Elise followed him to the security check.

"Wait!" Joanna finally reached the ticket guy. "Who paid for these tickets?"

The guy turned around. "I don't know his name, but he called himself the ghost-drawing artist nun, if that means anything to you. He came this morning and I was worried you wouldn't show up!" He pointed at the security people. "Show them your tickets and they will be quick. Hurry now! And good luck!"

With these words, he left them alone.

"Colby." Said Ray. "I knew it!"

"Come on, let's go!" Paige had already emptied her pockets. She walked to the other side and the others quickly followed. Ray texted Kathi the time of arrival and they were rushed through hallways and outside the building. In the last minute, they reached their plane and set off to Germany.

MUNICH, GERMANY. 1 DAY LATER

Kathi looked at her watch. On ho! She was late! Ray, Tia, Peter, Joanna, Paige and Elise would be at Munich Central station in 15 minutes! She quickly grabbed a handbag, shouted "I'm out to pick up my friends" to her mom and left.

16 minutes later, she stood at the central station, completely out f air. Luckily, the train had just arrived and people were only starting to get off the train She wasn't too late. Kathi searched the people for a sign of her favorite Australians but saw nothing. Maybe they had missed the train? Kathi was just about to call Ray when she saw blue hair between the normal blond and brown hair. She waved frantically and shouted "Tia! Over here!"

Tia looked up, saw Kathi waving and ran to her. "Kathi! It's so cool to finally meet you!" They hugged.

"Where are the others?" Kathi asked.

"They must be somewhere around here…" TI looked around and saw a bench. "Come on!" She dragged Kathi with her and pulled her up so they both stood on the bench

"What are you doing? Everyone can see us!" Kathi looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Exactly!" Tia said. "Don't worry, this will work!"

Suddenly, Peter appeared. "There you are!" He hugged Kathi who was glad to get off the bench. "OK, that's makes two", she said. "But why didn't you just stay together?"

Peter shrugged. "Don't know. But I do have an idea how we can easily find them!"

"I'm not getting back on that bench!" Kathi crossed her arms and Peter laughed.

"No, don't worry. I was thinking more like…" He took a step back and began to sing.

"It seems so funny as I look back on the follies of my ways, I climbed as high as one can climb on their own!"

Now, Tia joined him, still standing on the bench. "I scaled the highest mountain, did a pirouette at the tippity-top!"

Just in time for the next verse, Paige and Elise appeared. "When you gotta get down, gotta get down, gotta get down you need someone to count down!"

Finally, Ray also made her way through the people, dragging Joanna with her. "Some show their friendships with bracelets and lockets!"

Peter sang again "Some measure their friendship in silver and gold!"

Now it was Tia's turn, this time accompanied by Kathi "Some mark their friendship with matching tattoos!"

And they all sang together while people stopped walking and formed a circle to watch them. "We forge out friendship by saving the world! I wanna be your friend forever!"

The Robin part was sung by a girl Kathi recognized as Anna. "I wanna be a modern dancer!"

"What a super-queer thing to say that came out of nowhere!" The group responded, not even slightly confused when two other girls joined them, too as they sang the rest of the song.

When they finished, they all got together in a huge group hug and the people watching them clapped. Now they looked at the two girls that had appeared after Anna came. They also looked familiar and luckily, Ray remembered their names before it could get awkward. "Oriana? Raphaela?!" The two girls smiled.

"I was so glad when I heard you sing; I was afraid I would never find anyone!" the taller one, Raphaela, said.

"Why did you even come here?" Kathi asked, still not knowing here the sudden interest in her city came from. Oriana pulled out a letter. "I got this yesterday", she explained, "and it contained a train ticket. So I came here to find out what it meant!" "Me too!" Raphaela said and Anna also pulled out a letter. "I have no clue who sent it, though", she said.

"Oh, we know!" Paige and Elise said unison. Kathi, Anna, Raphaela and Oriana looked at them. "Colby!"

"Colby?" Kathi suddenly looked sad. She really missed having Colby in the group. "Why would he do something like that? He left, remember?" Tia shook her head. "Something's going on and Colby's behind it! He brought us together in Sydney and now we're here with even more people! He's got to have a plan!" "I suspect he wants us all to come together and then he'll reveal his plan" Peter said.

"So, who's next?" Ray asked. "Well, Germany and Austria are covered", Oriana said, pointing at herself, Kathi, Raphaela and Anna. "Closest would be… Tim?" "Right, he's pretty close!" Anna said.

"But how are we going to get there?" Joanna said. In that moment, a guy in a suit approached them.

"If you don't mind me interrupting, I have to say, I loved your singing!"

"Uh, thank you?" They exchanged glances.

"So, I know this might sound weird," the guy continued, "but I easily get bored when I'm on a plane and I'm on my way to the airport right now…"

"What are you saying?" Peter asked. Could it really be true that they somehow had all the luck in the world on their trip?

"Would you join me? I'll arrange for the plane to fly you back afterwards, of course!"

"Where are you going?" Kathi asked.

"Norway!"

Kathi gasped. "Tonje!" She said and turned to the others. "We're getting Tonje, not Tim!"

The guy looked confused. "Are you coming or not?" Peter spoke for them all. "We're coming and you don't even have to take us back here. We'll be staying in Norway!"

"I don't care", said the guy happily. "Just sing for me and everything will be fine!"

He led them outside to a huge black limousine and they all got in.

After a short stop at Kathi's place, they arrived at the airport and were taken to an expensive-looking plane.

NORWAY, 2.5 HOURS LATER

The flight to Norway took two hours and they sang a variety of StarKid songs for Suit-Guy who was very sad to let them go once they were in Norway. "I'll miss you!" He shouted and they waved back, more than relieved he was gone. 2 hours of singing in a plane was a bit too much.

They found two taxis outside and gave them Tonje's address. Nobody said a word during the journey there, still tired of all the singing. Finally, they arrived at Tonje's, got out and knocked.

Tonje opened the door and her mouth fell open. "Wait, what's going on here? Why are you all in Norway? Am I dreaming? Can someone pinch me please?" She held out her arm and Kathi pinched her. "Ow!" Tonje said but smiled and went to hug everybody. "OK, now could you please explain me why you're here? And did one of you sent me this?" She pulled out 11 boat tickets from her pocket. "I got them this morning."

The group started to laugh. Colby really was crazy!"

"Pack some of your clothes and let's go!" ordered Peter and Ray added "We'll explain everything on the way!" Tonje disappeared and came back 10 minutes later with a bag over her shoulder. "Alright, let's go!"

They walked to the bus which would bring them to the next harbor and they told Tonje the whole story: Australia, Germany, Suit-Guy on the lane… Before they realized it, they had talked for 1.5 hours and were standing in front of a boat.

"Wow!" Paige said. "You're right, this is cool!" Elise agreed. "Where are we going?" Kathi asked. Tone looked at their tickets. "No idea! It's just one-way tickets from Norway, nothing else."

"Let's ask!" Tia walked over to a sailor. "Excuse me, could you tell us where this boat is going?" The sailor who couldn't understand her, looked confused. "Sori?" He asked. Ray joined Tia, trying to help. "Boat!" She pointed at the boat. "Where going? Norway to…" The sailor was even more confused and looked for help. Finally, Tonje went over and asked him the same question in Norse. Relieved, the sailor answered "Aberdeen!"

Tonje, Tia and Ray grinned. This got better and better! Scotland!"

Everyone got on board and to their surprise, the Captain was waiting for them. "Tonje?" he said and Tonje stepped forward. He wordlessly handed her a pamphlet and disappeared. Kathi took the pamphlet from Tonje and read it out loud. "The Aberdeen Community is proud to present the annual Youth Choir Concert! This year's soloists… Liza Markman, Flynn Jackson… and Katy Jane! This is so cool! We're going to her Katy sing live!" They all were as excited as Kathi and decided to go to sleep so they wouldn't be tired during the concert.

The last two to be awake were Tonje and Kathi. "Can you believe this is happening?" Tonje asked. Kathi shook her head. "Not really. This is still too amazing to be true! I mean I'm traveling the world, I'm meeting all of you…" "I know! I still don't understand why Colby would do this, though."

Kathi smiled. "Me neither, but knowing Colby, he'll have something huge planned!" They spent a while spinning theories what Colby's plan could be and then fell asleep, too.

ABERDEEN, SCOTLAND. THE NEXT DAY.

"Guys, wake up, we're almost here!" Peter yelled. He had been the first to wake up and was now determined to make everyone watch as the boat approached Scotland. The girls, however, threw him out so they could get dressed. When they got outside, most people had already left the boat and Peter seems a bit annoyed about the fact that they had taken so long. "Let's go!" He said and led them off the boat. Finally standing on a steady ground again, they went to a café first and head breakfast that didn't smell like fish. "Where's the concert, by the way?" Kathi asked when they were standing outside, looking for a bus. Tonje pulled out the pamphlet and looked at it. "There's no address given, but it says we have to take bus number 62442 to get there!"

Everyone searched for bus 62442 and it was Tia who found it. "Over there!" she shouted and pointed at a white bus covered with notes. They hurried to get there, paid for their tickets and sat down. Kathi had taken a free tour guide from the ship and now pointed out important sights in Aberdeen. The concert hall was right in the centre of the city and when they got off there, they saw a long line in front of the entrance.

"I hope they'll have some tickets left!" Tonje said. "We'll get in there somehow!" Peter promised. "Right, there's no way we're missing Katy sing after this journey!" Ray added.

A girl managing the line looked up. "Sorry to interrupt, but you don't happen to be Katy's surprise guests from Australia, Germany and Norway? I was told by some strange guy there would be a group who came to see her…"

"Yeah, I think that's us!" Tia said. "Great!" the girl answered. "You can come with me, you have special seats!" She led them past the line, inside the concert hall and to their seats. They were very good, they had an awesome view from there but they also realized Katy wouldn't be able to see them. This was probably a part of being the surprise guests and they could always visit her afterwards! They thanked the girl and sat down. About 15 minutes later, the room was packed and lights went out.

STILL ABERDEEN, SCOTLAND. 2.5 HOURS LATER

"Wow!" Kathi managed to say, the first word anyone had spoken since the beginning of the concert . They had heard Katy sing in her YouTube videos but hearing her live with a background choir and in this huge hall was… more than amazing!

"Come on, we have to get backstage to Katy!" Tonje was the first one to stand up and it was like she had woken the others from a dream. They stood up too and went to look for a backstage entrance, now talking again.

In front of a door that said "Backstage" stood the girl from before. She smiled. "Oh there you are! I was already waiting for you!" She opened the door and let them in. "Katy is in the last room on the right", she said and pointed down a hallway before she returned to her post guarding the door.

The group almost ran down the hallway until they got to the door. Ray knocked and a girl opened. "Hello, how can I help you?" She sounded a bit arrogant. "We're here to see Katy!" Peter said.

"Katy! There are some guys to see you!" the girl called and disappeared, leaving the door open. Seconds later, a familiar face appeared with huge eyes as she recognized the people waiting for her. "Oh my god!" Katy said. "Is this a dream?"

The others laughed. "No, it's not. This is real!" Tia assured her. "Believe me, this is what I thought first, too!" Tonje said and showed Katy the spot where Kathi had pinched her. "But… what are you doing here?" Katy asked while hugging everyone. "Well…" Kathi started and Ray interrupter. "We're coming to get you! We're on a mission but we don't really know what it's all about!"

Katy frowned. "That makes no sense at all, you know that?" "Yeah, we know!" Paige said and Elise added "Tell us about it!"

"So get ready and let's go to pack some of your things!" Kathi told her. "Where are we off to?" Katy asked and still didn't move. "We don't know that yet but I'm sure we'll find out soon. Maybe there's even a letter waiting for us at your house!" Tonje said.

Katy, finally convinced, got her bag and took the group to her house. When she opened the door she was surprised once again because another group of people, consisting of Beth, Jessica, and so many others, was waiting in the living room.

"We got a letter telling us to come here!" Beth explained and showed Katy a letter. "It was signed with this drawing!" Jessica added. She held up the drawing of a ghost with a scarf, a handbag and a cigarette. "Colby?" Katy asked and was about to say something else when Kathi interrupted her. "Yes, Colby. We'll tell you the story late Now go and pack some stuff!"

"She's right!" Peter added "Our next destination could be revealed any minute!"

And sure enough, two minutes after Katy had left to pack, Kathi's phone started to ring.

"Unknown caller!" she said, picked up and put the phone on speaker. "Hello, this is Kathi, you're on speaker and there are about 15 people listening!"

"Kathi! It's Tim," A voice with a Dutch accent answered.

"Tim!" Ray squeaked. "Our favorite Dutch Guy!"

"How are you?" Ray shouted from the other end of the rom.

"Hey Tim!" Kathi said in a normal voice. "Where are you? Can you tell us where to go next?"

"How do you know why I'm calling? And where are you?" Tim asked.

"I'm currently in Aberdeen but that's not the point! Where do we have to go?" Kathi said, impatient.

"We? Who's that?"

"Tim! Where are you?" Kathi almost shouted and Tim laughed.

"I'm in London and I bet you'll want to come too!"

IOWA, AMERICA

When Krissy woke up, the first thing she thought was, "Darts today!" She had a huge darts competition and it was something she looked forward to every year. She couldn't miss it. She jumped out of bed, threw on her favorite outfit, ate a relatively light breakfast, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair and makeup, and rushed out the door. It took only a few minutes to get to the place where she would be competing for $900 by throwing darts at a dartboard. When she arrived, she nervously walked through the doors. She was the first one there- just how she wanted. Now she had all the time in the world to practice. But when she got to her usual position, something strange caught her eye, something white. She stepped closer to one of the dartboards and saw something hanging in its middle, pinned with a dart. Wow, that person was either a cheater, or fantastic at darts! She slowly walked closer, still examining the bull's-eye. She reached out and pulled off a small white piece of paper which had a huge "E" written on it. It was folded into a strange shape, resembling a ghost. Krissy looked around. No one else was there, so she assumed she could open it and have a look.

On the inside, there was something written. " watch?v=IfIH4bUgXmY."

A youtube video? Why would someone write the link to a youTube video on a piece of paper and then pin it onto a dart board? But now, she was getting curious and she decided to look it up. Krissy did not have a computer of any kind with her at the moment, but she did have her phone. She pulled it out and typed in the web address into the search bar. After several attempts - one could easily mess up the numbers - a video popped up, entitled "How to Pronounce Kelli Daugherty :)". Wait a second. Krissy knew this video! It was created by one of her friends from SFU, Kelli! What did this mean? Maybe she was crazy, but she thought it meant that she had to visit Kelli. It was a tough decision: Kelli or darts?

The darts could wait until next year. Krissy folded the paper again and was about to put it in her bag, when she saw something else written at the bottom, very small this time.

"It means you should go visit her, if you haven't figured that out yet!"

Of course she could figure this out, she wasn't stupid! Krissy's instincts told her that it was urgent, so she didn't waste time on the stranger who might think she was stupid and drove to meet Kelli. The drive to Missouri was a long one, but she passed the time by listening to StarKid songs and counting the number of strangely colored cars she passed. She got twelve pink ones, eight purple ones, seven with a cow pattern and one that was covered in paintings of books. When she got to Kelli's house, she quickly hurried up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Kelli came to the door and peeked outside.

"Krissy?" She said, unsure whether to believe that Krissy was actually at her house.

"Hi," said Krissy. "Hey, um, so I got this message to come meet you. I think it's important." She pulled out the paper from her darts board and showed it to Kelli.

Kelli took it and examined it. "What's this? I don't know anything about this…" she said, confused. "But come in."

"So what do we do now?" Kelli asked when Krissy was inside.

"No idea! I thought you might have the next clue and we could continue our journey!" Krissy said.

"There was nothing in the mail this morning and packages usually arrive pretty early too…" Kelli looked around in her house. "But it's going to be a journey, you say?"

Krissy shrugged. "No idea. But it's clearly got something to do with SFU and we all live in different parts of the world, so I guess it'll be a journey!"

"Well, I think I should write my parents an email, they're at my grandmother's and I don't want them to worry about me!"

Kelli pulled Krissy upstairs and opened a door. "Welcome to my room!"

Krissy walked in as Kelli sat down at her computer and opened up her email. There were several unimportant emails - but one looked different. Curiously, Kelli opened it. It said only six words, sent anonymously. "GO TO MEET YOUR BEN TWIN." Kelli turned to stare at Krissy. "What's this?" she asked.

"No idea. Who's your Ben twin?" asked Krissy.

"Um… oh, that's Ellie from SFU! Do you think we should go meet her right now? The email's in all caps, it seems important…"

"Let's do it. Do you have any other plans?" asked Krissy.

"No, not really. But I can't drive," said Kelli sadly.

"It's all good, I'll drive. Get some clothes or something; I have no idea how long we'll be gone. Speaking of, I forgot mine. Oh well. I can buy some somewhere."

"Thanks," said Kelli, grabbing a pre-packed bag of clothes ("I always keep that handy," she explained). "And if you want to, you can just borrow some of my stuff if that fits!"

The two girls picked out some of Kelli's clothes for Krissy, Kelli wrote the email to her parents and then they went out to Krissy's car.

They drove and drove and drove forever, until finally they arrived in Michigan. Krissy pulled into Ellie's driveway as Kelli already ran to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. A boy ran to the door and peered out the window.

"SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!" he shouted.

"Geez, you can just answer it," said a girl's voice as she came to the door and opened it. When she saw Kelli, she rubbed her eyes and stared at her in disbelief.

"Kelli?"

"Yeah, hi," said Kelli, grinning.

"I don't know why you're here, but it's good that you are because I have a question for you. I got this thing in the mail today, and I have no idea what it means."

Ellie reached into her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a letter. The only return address was a strange ghost with pigtails and a cigarette. Inside was a note saying "GO BLUE" and three tickets to a Michigan State versus University of Michigan football game in Ann Arbor.

"OMG," said Kelli (she was so excited that she couldn't help herself). She jumped up and down. "It's the SFU ghost! I think the three of us have to go to this game, maybe we'll meet someone there!"

"Three?"

"Me, you, and Krissy," Kelli explained. "Grab some extra clothes, neither of us know how long we'll be gone. The game starts in like two hours so we have to hurry!"

"Got it," said Ellie. She dashed back inside, shouted "Mom! I'm going to a U of M game with some friends; I'll be back later like maybe in a few days or something, I don't really know! I've got a phone! I'll call you!" In less than thirty seconds, Ellie was back with a bag of clothes and a smile.

"Ready," she said. She climbed into the back of the minivan in which Krissy was already sitting. "Hey Ellie!" Krissy said.

"Hey Krissy! Before we start, could you explain to me what the hell is going on here?!" said Ellie.

"Well," Krissy started but Kelli interrupted her. She was still way too excited to wait for someone else to tell the story.

"Krissy got a note to meet me, I got an email to meet you and we both think it has something to do with SFU, maybe a giant meetup somewhere! But we have to get going, the game starts soon and I don't want to be late!"

"Ann Arbor's only like an hour away from here," said Ellie. "Relax, we'll get there in time!"

It really wasn't a long ride. When they arrived, the first thing they realized was that the game had already started. But they weren't the only ones who were late- two other girls were standing outside the gate waiting to get in. "Amber?" asked Ellie to one of the girls.

"Ellie?" asked the girl. She was holding an owl.

"Why are you holding an owl?"

"He's my pet! I can't just leave him at my house; he might drink all of my Dr Pepper," explained Amber. "Ask Rachel, she had to spend some time in the car with him!"

"God, that was horrible!" the other girl, Rachel, said. "I'm just glad we got out of the car now."

"So am I", said Krissy. "I already drove to Kelli's house, then to Ellie's and now here!"

"Why are you here, by the way", asked Kelli.

"Well, we both got tickets to this game and because we were accidentally already chatting on Facebook at the time, we decided to go here together." Amber told them.

"Just like us!" Ellie smiled. "It really is a giant meetup!"

"Meetup?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, apparently someone wants us people from SFU to meet - and have awesome roadtrips too!" Krissy said.

Rachel nodded. "Well, guys, now that we're here, I was wondering something. I also got this along with my ticket. What does it mean?" She took out a paper that read, "Do what your Glee namesake did."

"Umm…. Rachel? Rachel on Glee? What did she do? Oh! She went to New York… do you think we have to go there?" asked Ellie.

"Probably!" squealed Krissy. "Ooh, let's go! But I'm kind of out of gas…"

"So are we," said Rachel. "Well, almost. Also, we're out of money."

"Well, I'm loaded," said Kelli. "Should I get us more gas?"

"Nah," said Amber. "Let's take a plane. It's much quicker and way cooler!"

"A plane? We can't take an airplane, surely we don't have enough for that!" said Ellie.

"Of course we do. I've got tons of money. My great-great-aunt's son's cousin's stepson just died. He was pretty rich and seemed to like me - although I only met him like twice, and now I got a bunch of that money. It's kind of awesome, I'm allowed to use it on whatever I want."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Krissy. "I'll leave my car here, I'll get it whenever we come back. For now, we'll just drive Amber's car to the nearest airport and catch the soonest flight to NYC!"

It was a small car and there weren't enough seats for everyone so Ellie and Kelli smushed themselves into the trunk. The other girls in the front hoped that no police officer would stop them and they were lucky.

Ellie and Kelli were having a lot of fun in the darkness of the trunk, playing silly games and starting random singalongs of StarKid songs. Unfortunately, the airport wasn't far. As soon as they arrived, they ran up to the nearest airport-worker-person and practically shouted, "Soonest flight to NY, what is it?"

"Um, leaves in ten minutes," said the person with a confused smile.

"Well, get us on it!" hollered Kelli.

"I'm afraid that there aren't enough seats for all of you," said the worker.

"You sure?" asked Kelli, taking a few hundred-dollar bills from her pocket.

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

"Oh, my gosh," said Kelli. She reached into her pocket and pulled out more bills. "Will THIS cover it?"

The guy eyed the money suspiciously. "Did you rob a bank or what?"

"DOES THIS COVER IT?" screamed Ellie who quickly got impatient.

"Well, yes, but we can't fit you all on the plane-" began the worker.

"Yes. You can. We'll share."

"Well, fine, but the owl stays."

"THE OWL DOES NOT STAY. THIS IS MY PET OWL AND WHERE I GO, HE GOES. NICK (THAT'S HIS NAME) IS TERRIBLY AFRAID OF BEING ALONE AND WHEN HE GETS SCARED, HE HURTS THINGS. I DON'T THINK YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN," screamed Amber fiercely. Ellie looked at her, impressed that she could scream louder than her.

Luckily, the airport was almost empty, so they only scared a few people.

"Fine, fine, fine," said the airport man. "Give me that money. The plane is at that gate right over there. Hurry, it leaves soon."

They hurried. Grabbing their suitcases, bags, and owl, they dashed to the gate at which the greedy man had pointed. They ran through the door and through the small tunnel leading to the plane. Pushing people aside, they speed-walked to the very back of the plane, where the only open seats were. There were four seats. Some people shared seats, while Ellie sat on the floor.

Since it was late, a few of them fell asleep on the plane. But they could all tell when they had landed in New York. "NEW YORK!" they all screamed. They were the first ones off the plane (they had shoved a few people out of the way and were too fast to see the looks they got for that) and as soon as they walked into the airport, they somehow knew that something was going to happen.

It did happen. "Ava? Sarah-Grace?" exclaimed Ellie.

"Ellie? Kelli? Everyone? What are you doing here?" asked Sarah-Grace.

"Long, long story! What are you doing here?" asked Krissy.

"We got tickets to Disney World," began Ava.

"We met each other there, which was a wonderful surprise, and then we met Mickey Mouse together!" continued Sarah-Grace.

"He gave us his car," said Ava, jumping up and down with excitement.

"And then he said that our destiny was in New York!" squealed Sarah-Grace.

"Neither of us can drive but I did anyway just to get to the airport to come here and now we see you and I feel like this is all a huge plan to get us together or something!" screamed Ava.

"Yes!" they all squealed together and hugged in the middle of the airport.

"Should we go outside?" asked Amber who noticed that they partly blocked a door.

"It's really late, I think we should sleep first," suggested Krissy. "I'm beat."

"We can get a hotel," said Kelli. "I've got money for a taxi and the hotel. It's all good."

There were grins on all of their faces as they linked arms and walked outside together. Rachel hailed a taxi for them, and they all got in. "Nearest hotel, please," said Amber. It was only about a minute away. Kelli gave the driver some money. As they all strode happily into the hotel, Kelli made sure she had more money in hand.

"One hotel suite, please," said Ava.

"Eleventh floor, here's your room key. There are like eight beds so you'll all be covered. You do have payment, right? This is expensive," said the person at the desk in the hotel.

"Of course," said Kelli, handing the woman yet more money.

Smiling, they took the elevator up to their huge room and collapsed on the beds. Soon enough, everyone was happily dreaming.

In the morning, Ava was the first one up. "Everyone wake up, wake up, wake up! We HAVE to see the city today!" she screamed, waking everyone up. They changed into clean clothing, fixed their hair and makeup, ate breakfast, brushed their teeth, and rushed out the door. "Time to see the city! I love NY!" most of them were exclaiming.

The minute they walked out the door, Kelli and Ellie froze. "Joshy?" they asked, recognizing someone on the street. "And is that… Darren?"

"Yes!" said Joshy. "And we can't forget George, my puppet. I'm a puppeteer, you know."

Sarah-Grace smiled and hugged Joshy and Darren. "So, how did you find us?"

"We were just hanging out and we got this text message telling us to come to this hotel. We had no idea why, but here you all are so now we get it!"

"Excuse me," said a strange-looking man who ran up to Rachel and Amber. "Package for you." He handed over a small rectangular package with no return label on it. Rachel eagerly ripped it open, barely mumbling "thanks." The man scurried away as Rachel held up the gift.

"A shirt," said Amber. Rachel turned it over.

"Look! It's signed!" said Sarah-Grace. She pointed to a large signature on the shoulder of the shirt. Ava leaned in to look at whose it was.

"Catlim… Bates? Who's Catlim Bates?" she asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know anyone with that name…"

"Maybe it's not Catlim Bates and we're not reading it correctly…" Krissy suggested.

"Let's try other possibilities!" Amber said. "Catlia Bates? Pates? Dates? Kates?"

"Caitlin Gates!" Ellie suddenly shouted. "Oh. My. God. We have to go to Ireland!"

Everyone quickly agreed.

"But we don't get to see the city then?" asked Ava and looked pretty disappointed.

"Well, it depends on how soon the next flight to Ireland is," said Kelli. Krissy checked her phone.

"Three hours," she stated.

"So we still have three hours to explore NY!" said Ava.

"More like two," corrected Darren. "We should get some time in the airport to get ready, you know."

"Plus, Darren and I already know what New York looks like. We live here," said Joshy.

"Oh, come on. You want to spend time with your friends, don't you?" asked Rachel.

"Fine," Joshy fake-sighed. They walked. They walked until Amber ran into a lost-looking girl who screamed when she saw everyone."Joshy! Amber! Ellie! Kelli! Everyone!" she shouted.

"Rachel?" asked Amber.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"Not you. Rachel Elizabeth," Amber clarified.

"What?" asked Rachel E.

"Why are you here?"

"I got this letter telling me to do what my Glee namesake did, so I came here."

"So did I!" shouted Rachel L.

"This is so exciting!" squealed Krissy and Darren.

"I know!" yelled Kelli. They were causing quite a scene so Krissy looked back down at her phone.

"Guess what, you guys," she said.

"What?" asked Joshy.

"I just found out I was wrong earlier, the next flight to Ireland is in less than an hour. The one after that is in 8. We have to go back to the airport immediately," said Krissy sadly.

Without saying a word, everyone turned around as if to run to the airport. Realizing this was a bad idea, Sarah-Grace hailed a taxi and everyone climbed in. "Airport!" Kelli shouted. A minute later, Kelli handed the cab driver some money and they were all out of the taxi and into the airport.

When they got there - quickly stopping at their hotel to get their suitcases - they found a guy waiting for them. He had a sign that read "The supermegafoxyawesomehot SFU-peeps" and looked around.

"Hello!" Ellie said to him as she was the first one who got to him.

The guy seemed relieved. "Are you the …" he checked his sign, "SFU-peeps?"

Ellie nodded while the others arrived.

"Good thing you're finally here! I got an order from the top this morning that I should get you on a plane to Ireland."

"What?" They all looked at each other confused.

"Yeah, the plane is waiting for you. Will you follow me please?"

The guy turned and led them through security and stuff and soon, they were at the Gate.

Ambers owl was no problem this time and they all had a seat. The guy handed a folded piece of paper to Kelli, waved and disappeared.

Before they knew it, the plane was taking off.

Kelli curiously opened the paper and squealed. "Look, guys!"

Everyone looked at the paper and soon, they were all laughing. Beautifully drawn, there was the SFU-ghost, saying "Enjoy your journey!"

They talked at first, some watched movies but because of the fact that the flight was hours and hours long, most of them slept on the plane. When they got to Ireland, they could barely contain their excitement.

"AHHH! IRELAND!" screamed Darren. "I'm really excited…"

Ellie laughed. "So am I! Does anyone have Caitlin's address?"

"I do," said Kelli. She had everything! Most of them were against it, but they hitchhiked to Caitlin's place because they had no car. When they got there, Ellie and Ava linked arms and hurried up to Caitlin's door. They knocked hard on the door and Caitlin's dog was heard barking inside.

"Be quiet!" shouted a female voice as it came closer and closer to the door. Finally the door opened and Caitlin appeared! She screamed. "StarKid Fans Unite! SFU! It's really you guys! It's really, really you!" she squealed.

"Yes!" everyone shouted.

"I have SO many tickets to LeakyCon in London, you all have to come with me! I got them in the mail, it was weird. But please come with me!" she begged.

"Gladly!" Ellie said. Caitlin stepped outside of the door and sat down on the ground with everyone.

"This is going to be so great, we're going to see StarKid together maybe! This will be a great memory for all of us, we'll see a bunch of Harry Potter stuff, and maybe meet more friends, and…" They talked for hours about the fun they had, and the fun they were having, and the fun they would have. However, soon it grew dark and everyone had to find a place to stay. Caitlin badly wanted them to stay in her home, but there was not enough room. So some people (mostly girls) slept in the house with her and the rest slept outside on the cool grass.

The next day was not LeakyCon day. They had all hoped it was, but they were perfectly fine with staying and talking to each other. It didn't happen that way.

_(MEANWHILE IN THE NETHERLANDS)_

"Good morning, world!" Tim said to himself. "It's the weekend! And I do believe it's time for my monthly 'let's-see-where-this-thing-takes-me' ship trip." This was the thing he most looked forward to each month. He jumped out of bed, threw some clothes on (including his favorite StarKid headband), ate an extremely small breakfast (he could always buy something to eat on the ship), and shoved his shoes onto his feet. He grabbed his keys and his money and then ran out the door. He drove to the nearest harbor, humming StarKid tunes to pass the time. Finally he pulled up at the harbor and then took a look around at the ships. Usually he would find the one with the best name and take a short trip on that one.

The Austrailiania. The Canadia. The Jerry. The Timberland- he almost chose that one. But then he saw a very unique-looking ship called the Colbim. He immediately hurried toward it and climbed aboard. "I'm ready!" he almost screamed. The ship left the harbor soon after Tim boarded it. Then the captain made an announcement.

"Now, you all should know this already but this ship is on its way to London, England. If this was not your intended destination, then too bad because we're not stopping anywhere. Unless we sink. That would suck. But we're just going to hope that doesn't happen," said the captain, not sounding very confident. But Tim didn't care. Maybe he'd be able to meet his StarKid Fans Unite friends like Georgia and Zaenab! He didn't have school this week, so he had as much as a week to travel wherever he wanted.

Tim kept himself happy by purchasing much food on the ship and enjoying the view. However, his happiness didn't last long. "EVERYBODY PUT ON YOUR LIFE JACKETS! GET IN THE LIFEBOATS! WE'RE SINKING!" shouted the captain over the loudspeaker. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" he shouted. Tim calmly grabbed a lifejacket and jumped smoothly down into a lifeboat. It must've been one of the ones that were more hidden. No one else climbed in with him. The captain was headed to his own boat, but as he passed Tim's lifeboat, he winked attractively. Tim smiled kindly. He felt like he vaguely recognized the man, though he was certain that he had never seen him before. Then he took the paddles and began to row. Which way? He decided to go in the direction that the Colbim had been headed.

Then he thought. Mostly he thought about metaphors, which were things about which he did not usually think. "The Colbim sank," he said aloud. "The Colbim… sank… Colbim… Colby and Tim… Colby and Tim! THE COLBIM SANK…" A tear slowly slipped down his cheek. "Colby and I… are we over? Is Colbim over?" he asked himself. "But I love him." Another tear was shed accidentally as Tim tried hard to row faster. With every stroke, he felt more love for Colby, even though the sinking of the Colbim probably meant that their love was over. He rowed faster and faster, harder and harder, until he finally saw land hours later. He rowed up to shore and climbed out. "Where am I?" he asked, wiping his eyes. He looked down at his feet- he was standing in a field of clovers. He bent down and picked one up. It had four leaves so Tim assumed he was in Ireland (though really, the clover had nothing to do with where he was). Tim ventured forward and soon came to a house. He went up to it, ignoring the blankets on the lawn, and knocked on the door. A young girl appeared. She peered out of the window by the door and the disappeared again. Tim assumed she was home alone and wouldn't answer the door, so he turned to leave. But then the door opened. A huge group of people was at the door. "TIM!" they shouted. How did they know who he was? Then it hit him. A huge grin spread across Tim's face as he walked forward to embrace his StarKid friends. Most of them fangirled ("a hug from Tim!" they screamed).

"Whose house is this?" Tim asked.

"Mine," said Caitlin.

Tim smiled broadly and then asked, "I was going to try to go to London today (and maybe tomorrow), would any of you like to come with me?"

"YES," was the unanimous answer from the group. "Should we leave now?"

"Why not?" asked Tim.

Caitlin informed her mother of her departure and then the group set off to board a plane to London. "Maybe we'll see Georgia and Zaenab there! You think they'd be at LeakyCon too?"

"LeakyCon?" asked Tim. "You have tickets?"

"I have so many," said Caitlin, holding them out. "I don't even know who gave them to me." Tim looked impressed. "But where are we going to get the money for an airplane?" she asked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it?" asked Kelli. "I have, like, infinite money. I traded a bunch of it with this random rich guy I saw on the street last night so now it works here, too. I can afford a plane for every place in the world! Well, not really, but you know what I mean. I'm rich."

Their many cars pulled up to the airport soon enough. Everyone squeezed out of the vehicles and into the airport in no time at all. They soon found out that Irish people were kinder than American people- Kelli didn't even have to bribe anyone to get them on a fast flight to London.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(HOURS LATER)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anyone have LeakyCon's address?" asked Darren.

Everyone stared at him blankly. "Maybe on the back of the tickets," said Rachel. Caitlin checked, and sure enough the address was on the back.

"Now how do we get there?" asked Amber.

"Like this," said Joshy, leading them all into an abandoned bus. "I've had years and years of practice driving. Now hop in," he said, starting the engine expertly with a paperclip. The group cheered and hurried into the vehicle.

The ride was rather long, but seemed very short because of the learned time-passing techniques of all the riders. They were extremely happy to see each other and wasted no time in catching up with each other's lives.

As soon as they arrived at LeakyCon, the group climbed out of the bus and stood in front of the building in awe. Just then, a strange man with far-too-large glasses and a small beard ran up to everyone with a huge smile on his face. "Package for Tim Bee… Beer… Ber… Beeruns? Beerens? Beerens, Tim Beerens! Hey, that's like beer and ens!" He pulled a letter out of his messenger bag and handed it to Tim. Tim eagerly opened it and read aloud,

Dearest Tim,

Get a Twitter account. If you don't, I'll post in the group that video of you dancing along to some StarKid songs at RingCon earlier this year. You know how much you embarrassed yourself. Do it.

With love,

Kathi Porst

PS. I hope you didn't read that aloud. If you did, now everyone knows that you dance when you're happy. Ha!

Tim turned red as his friends laughed at him. They soon stopped, however, because they realized that laughing at him was rude. But then they continued laughing, because who cared!

"I… I guess I'm getting a Twitter account then," stammered Tim. He whipped out his phone and went to . He signed up with the username " itslikebeer_and_ens."

"Post a picture of all of us!" suggested Krissy, so Tim stretched his arm out as far as possible and took a silly snapshot of the group. Soon, he had a notification. " GoKartsAndGuns is now following you," it said. Then another popped up. " GoKartsAndGuns: ur at leaky? be there in a few luv ya tim!"

"Someone's got a stalker," said Kelli.

"That's Georgia," said Ava.

"Nope, THAT'S Georgia," said Ellie, pointing. Georgia, Zaenab, and Steve strode in directly towards the group.

"That was fast!" exclaimed Rachel L.

"Hello, dear," said Georgia, embracing Tim in an awkward hug while the friends stared.

"HELLO, DEAR," said Zaenab to Steve, just to bring the attention off Georgia. She kissed Steve's ladybug nose.

"You two are so cute together," said Rachel E.

"Thank you, thank you," said Zaenab. "I know."

"So what do we do now?", Tim asked, still in the awkward hug with Georgia.

"Well, I still have way too many tickets!" Caitlin said, counting the tickets.

"You mean, there are more people coming?" Krissy hugged Ellie and started jumping around.

"Think about it, who's close?" Ellie asked, a bit out of breath from all the jumping.

"Well… Oh, right! Katy in Scotland and Kathi in Germany! And all the other Scots and Germans and Austrians!" Kelli screamed.

"Oh my god, that would be so awesome!" Sarah-Grace said.

"But how are we going to find them?" Amber looked around.

"I should probably call Kathi," suggested Tim.

"Good idea," Rachel E and Joshy said in unison.

He pulled out his phone again and dialed Kathi's number.

Her familiar voice soon picked up. "Hello, this is Kathi, you're on speaker and there are about 15 people listening!"

"Kathi! It's Tim," he said.

"Hey Tim! Where are you? Can you tell us where to go next?"

"How do you know that's why I'm calling?" asked Tim. "And where are you?"

"I'm currently in Aberdeen but that's not the point! Where do we have to go?" Kathi asked, sounding impatient.

"We? Who's that?" Tim questioned.

"Tim! Where are you?" Kathi nearly shouted.

Tim laughed. "I'm in London and I bet you'll want to come too!"

LESS THAN TWO HOURS LATER

After mostly sitting around, sometimes singing and sometimes sleeping, they all turned and saw a large group of people coming towards them, in the front Kathi, Katy and Lizzie, running with joined hands.

"HI!" everyone shouted at each other, and many hugs were given.

"Is everyone pumped to see StarKid?" asked Ellie. "I know I am. But... what's that plant over there?"

Everyone turned to look at the plant. Unlike a normal plant, it had leaves that moved freely and without wind.

"I've heard about those!" exclaimed Zaenab. "This is the last one in existence. Its name is Miranda. Hi, Miranda!" The plant waved back at Zaenab. "Everyone! I think Miranda wants to tell us something... she's pointing that way. Should we follow the direction of the leaf?"

"I will," said Amber.

"So will I," said Krissy and Darren.

"I will too!" said almost everyone else.

They set off in the direction of the leaf, singing "Status Quo" from Starship as they walked down the hallways.

Caitlin, who had the best vision, cried "Is that a StarKid pre-panel signing? They're signing T-shirts! LET'S GO!"

Everyone who was holding hands was suddenly no longer holding hands (except Peter and Caitlin) as they dashed to the table at which the StarKids were signing T-shirt after T-shirt.

When they got there, they found themselves right at the end of the line and a guy with a T-shirt that said "Leaky Con Staff Member" counted them.

"Alright, guys, you are the last ones.", he said and put a barrier behind Kathi.

They couldn't believe at first how lucky they were, but soon, they sang "Going back to Hogwarts" with other people in the line and everything else was forgotten.

Peter had let go of Caitlin's hand and was now standing very close to Tim who seemed to be enjoying the other boy's company.

Meanwhile, Caitlin had spotted a small, heart-shaped piece of pear-soap lying forgotten on the floor. She picked it up and it felt like the soap was getting warmer. Caitlin also noticed the beautiful colour of the soap and held it to her heart. She had finally found someone who was perfect for her.

Ray found herself on the edge of the group, pretty alone. She looked around to see if anyone wasn't just talking to someone else when someone behind her cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but you shouldn't move your head that fast. It's bad for your neck. Don't you know anything about the human anatomy?"

Ray turned around to tell the person to shut up but stopped when she saw who was speaking to her. "You're Dr. Sheldon Cooper!" she said.

"Yes, so?" The guy answered and fixed his Green-Lantern-Shirt. "And you're Australian."

Ray could just nod.

"Hm, apparently I'm known to people in Australia," Sheldon said. "Oh, I've got to tell Howard, he'll be so jealous!"

"Do you want to use my phone?" Ray asked timidly and held out her phone. "I just cleaned it, so you don't have to worry about any bacteria!", she added when Sheldon eyed the phone suspiciously.

"I suppose I should say Thank You now." Sheldon said as he took Ray's phone.

"You could also come closer and we can talk some more?" Ray suggested.

"Social interaction, how interesting! I haven't done that much in the last few weeks and never with an Australian." Sheldon seemed to think about it, then nodded. "Can I document this experiment? It's all for science, you know!" He came closer to Ray and stood next to her.

Ray couldn't believe it and grinned. "Yeah, sure! But you have to tell me how much you know about human anatomy!" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, look at those two!" Beth said, pointing at Ray and Sheldon.

"Yeah, they are really cute.", Jessica, who was standing next to her, said. "But to be honest, I'm completely content right here, right now!" She looked at Beth and took her hand.

Beth smiled and gave Jessica a small bump with her shoulder. "Me too!"

"Ugh, so much PDA..." grumbled Georgia.

"PDA? You mean like this?" asked Tim, grabbing Georgia's hand.

"Tim!" Georgia squealed as Peter made an exaggerated face of horror. With his other hand, Tim took the hand of Kathi and she blushed slightly.

"Tim, you player," said Ellie, who was nearby. "At least I've got my David Tennant figurine."

A couple of minutes later, they were nearly at the table with the StarKids. Suddenly, Katy turned around to face them all.

"Did any of you bring a T-Shirt?"

"Why?", Tonje asked.

Katy pointed to a sign on the wall.

"Only people with T-Shirts may get an autograph!", Kelli read.

"Oh god, we're so stupid!", Rachel said.

"We're actually here, having a huge meetup, almost meeting the StarKids too and now we forgot to bring T-Shirts to sign?" Peter shook his head.

They all turned around and were ready to leave the queue.

"We should change our name to StarKid Losers Unite!", Ray agreed. "We don't deserve the name StarKid Fans Unite!"

"Wait a second!" A girl standing next to the StarKid table shouted after them. "Did you just say you're from StarKid Fans Unite?"

"Why, yes, we are!" Lititia nodded.

"Why?", Jessica asked.

The girl smiled and pulled out a stack of T-Shirts.

"Someone came here and told me to give these to a group called StarKid Fans Unite. So I think you're all getting them signed!"

After a moment of silence, they all laughed and hugged each other. They ran to the girl who handed each of them a T-Shirt in bright colours.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Zaenab said and Steve nodded.

Quickly forming a line, they finally got to Brian Holden, the first of the StarKids at the table.

"Hi!", he greeted them. "How are you doing?"

Krissy, the first in line, could only grin, and proceeded to Jaime Lyn Beatty.

"Wow, I love this colour!", Lauren Lopez said to Beth, who had gotten a sparkly unicorn shirt in rainbow colours.

She signed her name and added a tiny "Poop" under it.

"Hey, I know you two!" Joe Moses said to Tim and Kathi. "You were at RingCon last year!"

Both nodded.  
"It's so cool that you can remember this!" Tim said.

"Hey Joey!" Lizzie said to Joey Richter and pulled out a RedVine. "Can I dare you to eat this RedVine?"

"Sure thing! But only if Joe gets to share it with me!" Joey said, took the RedVine in his mouth and offered the other end to Joe Walker who was sitting next to him.

Ellie quickly took a picture when they both ate the RedVine and Meredith Stepien nearly fell off her chair from laughing.

"Can you also sign my ukulele?" Katy asked Denise Donovan and pulled out her ukulele.

"Yes, of course! I love ukuleles!" Denise said and signed it.

"I gave that to her!" Peter appeared behind Katy and pointed to the ukulele.

"Wow, you sure know what to give to a girl!", Brian Rosenthal said.

Peter beamed, and only slightly glanced at Tim, who took no notice. He was too busy looking at Kathi and Georgia. To Tim, it was pure awesomeness- TWO girls here with him! To everyone else, it seemed like Georgia and Kathi could get jealous of each other!

"You know I really like both of you, right?" asked Tim.

"Of course," said Georgia.

"You're... you're not gonna hate each other for that or anything, are you?"

"Nah," said Kathi.

"Nope," said Georgia. "Friends forever!" she smiled at Kathi, and Kathi smiled back.

Suddenly, everyone's socializing time was interrupted by Dylan Saunders shouting: "Alright, SFU, put those T-Shirts on!"

There was a huge disorder when they quickly pulled their newly autographed T-Shirts over their heads, clothes and bags were flying around, but shortly after, they all stood in a line, with huge grins on their faces, proudly wearing the shirts.

The StarKids stood in front of them, taking pictures, and then Nick Lang narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, are those letters on some of the shirts?"

Everyone looked at the T-Shirts.

"He's right!", Tonje said and pointed at Tim, Georgia, Ellie, Kathi, Katy, Lizzie, Ray, Peter, Tia and herself.

"O, S, I, O, N, M, S, N, T, W", AJ Holmes read.

"That doesn't make any sense", Malin said.

"Maybe we have to rearrange the letters!", Rachel E shouted and bounced up and down.

"Kathi! Go stand next to Tim!", Kelli shouted, and Kathi, with an O on her shirt went to Tim with a T.

"Now, it could be TOWN, there in the end!", Krissy noted and Ellie and Katy stood next to Kathi.

"Well, now we've got SIONMS left..." Amber said.

"Sismon? Ismons? Simons?" Zaenab thought. "Is there some place called Townsimons?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Wait!", Kathi shouted. "Simonstown! That's a town in South Africa!"

Lizzie, Ray, Peter, Tia, Tonje and Georgia stood next to Tim, Kathi, Ellie and Katy and everyone could read

SIMONSTOWN.

After much Googling, everyone decided that the message was, in fact, directing them to Simonstown, South Africa. Kelli patted her back pocket (which held her wallet) so everyone could see and they knew it was time to go to South Africa.

Immediately everyone rushed into separate cars and/or buses to hurry to the closest airport. When they arrived, Kelli used her mad bribing skills to get everyone onto the next plane to Simonstown. There was, of course, a lot of squeezing into seats and on the floors (a couple people had to sit in the bathroom.) But it only took under 20 hours, and an appropriate pun would have been "time really flies when you're having fun" because everyone was busy catching up with each other and singing songs. Georgia, Peter, Kathi, and Ellie were talking about their favorite TV shows. Tonje, Tia, Katy, and Krissy were singing "Coolest Girl." Zaenab, Steve, Lizzie, Kelli, the Rachels, and Amber were playing some sort of hand game (even Steve). Tim was listening to music and wringing his hands. Most everyone else was asleep.

Finally, the plane touched down in Simonstown, South Africa. Everyone filed off the plane and tried to figure out what to do next.

"Should we go see the sights?"

"Should we look for more people?"

"Should we go to sleep?"

"Should we just sit around and talk?"

But they didn't have to wonder what to do for long. A strange figure walked up to them and asked, "Are you Starkid Fans Unite?"

"Yes," answered Ellie, for everyone.

The figure took off his dark cloak and fake mustache and everyone gasped.

"COLBY!"

Tim was the first to run up to Colby and hug him. "What are you doing in South Africa?" he asked.

"Well, actually… I've been hiding out," said Colby. "In a shack just over there."

"What? Why?" asked Kelli.

"Well, you know how I left the group, right?" asked Colby, and everyone nodded in response. "I was just trying to sort things out, you know? I needed some time to myself. Also I'm a secret polygamist. I kind of hoped you guys wouldn't find me. But I'm glad you did."

"You gave us all those clues?" asked Krissy.

"Yeah," replied Colby. "Guess they worked."

Everyone piled in for a huge group hug. Then tons of puppies joined the hug, seemingly coming out of nowhere. It was very cuddly and lovely.

"So… what now?" asked Joshy.

"We could always have a party," said Tim, still hugging Colby even though everyone else had let go. Colby led everyone to his tiny shack after gently brushing Tim off.

"This is hardly enough room for a party," Zaenab pointed out. Georgia nodded, with a smug smile on her face.

So they went outside and ordered pizza and partied together, making enough noise so that they couldn't hear Georgia say, "I think it's finally time for a GANGBANG!"

It was a beautiful sight. Laura, Sarah-Grace, Anna, Samantha, Clare, and the Rachels were doing the chicken dance together. Peter, Ray, Ellie, Kelli, Katy, and Darren were making up a new style of dance that included sassy z-clicks (Peter's idea). Joshy, Krissy, Caitlin, Kathi, Tonje, Zaenab, and Steve were over by the pizza deciding which slices were best. Oriana, Beth, Jessica, Lizzie, Lititia, Joanna, Malin, Paige, the Miranda plant, and Elise were writing "SFU" over and over in the dirt. Raphaela, Amber's owl, Amber, Ava, Abbi, and Georgia were attempting to redecorate Colby's old shack while simultaneously dancing. Colby and Tim were holding hands and watching everyone else.

"Best meetup ever," said Colby, grinning. "I should leave the group more often!"

"Don't you dare," said Tim.

So after the party everyone talked some more, and hugged some more, and had a gangbang because that was what Georgia had always wanted, and laughed some more, and hugged even more. It was decided that Colby had organized the best meetup in the world. (They actually made a new world record: Best Meetup In The World.) It had been a beautiful couple of days.

EPILOGUE

Kelli bought an island and a mansion on said island with the rest of her money. Everyone moved in it together, and certain people shared rooms. (For example: Tim and Colby, Caitlin and the pear soap, Ray and Sheldon, Amber and her owl, Ellie and the David Tennant figurine, Zaenab and Steve.) It was fabulous. Well, scratch that. It was supermegafoxyawesomehot.


End file.
